Am I Dead or Am I Alive
by RockersDemon
Summary: It's been 6 years since the outbreak happened. Unlike the rest of the world, South Park didn't get hit as bad but it had its share of fallen. The gang is trying to survive in a world on death. Will they?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or the characters in this story.

**Pairings:** Multiples

**Summary:** It's been 6 years since the outbreak happened. Unlike the rest of the world, South Park didn't get hit as bad but it had its share of fallen. The gang is trying to survive in a world on death. Will they?

**Contains:** Sexual content, language, gore, and violence.

**Note:** This will be a longish story so bare with me when it comes to releasing the chapters. This is based on RP with princess Clyde. I hope you enjoy.

**Song:** Godspeed You Black Emperor - East Hasting

**Chapter 1: **Surviving Hunger

Slowly stepping along the worn down side walk, he once knew by heart, the raven haired male huffed in exhaustion. When was the last time it had rained? Ever since this abomination happened South Park wasn't the cold, windy, little town it once was. It was now dusty and hot. Maybe before he wouldn't have minded but it was unbearable and made finding water almost near impossible. Water was sacred amongst food. He didn't like this life style. He hated watching people he loved hungry and almost dying.

Reaching to a sudden halt, the raven's blue eyes narrowed while his ear focused on any strange sound. Both him and his red headed partner where out searching out some supplies for their herd. To the raven's surprise they found an untouched building. Though it was nearly falling down from age and no maintenance, the windows were intact and the door looked as normal as it could get. He didn't like this. It was obviously a trap but.. could it be possible that there was a building out here still unsearched after almost 6 years? Unfortunately their group was desperate so they had no other choice but to check it.

"_You ready?" _lowly asked the raven in a worn tone.

The red head stepped carefully next to his partner, eyes flicking to the left, then the right. He double checked once more, before rocking a bit on his feet and allowing his gaze to rest on the male next to him. He let out a sigh, interrupting the eerie silence that had fallen amongst the two. The boy licked his chapped lips, giving a small nod.

He was tired. Why wouldn't he be after all this? Normally, in their small town, at least something could be heard. Now it was just nothing but silence, and most of their group hardly dared to break that emptiness. The ginger took another breath, looking straight ahead at the building. He was thankful to just be breathing when everything else was in the state it was.

"_Let's go._" He replied, voice dry and worn.

Looking at his best friend with emotionless eyes, he quickly placed a hand against the ginger's shoulder and gave a small nod.

"_Let's try and make it back.. safe.._" Stan swallowed gravely before he let go and walked calmly towards the building.

Why was he always so afraid to go on these missions with him? He could have easily just not come and let Cartman ride along but as always Kyle was too hard headed and was dead set on things. Taking out his carry gun and making sure his AK-47 was still latched against his back pack, Stan moved forward and took a deep breath.

_Ok. This is it. We just figure out what's going on here, see if there is anything to bring back and get the fuck out of here! _Stan reassured in his mind.

Placing his back against the side wall, he took the gun closer to his chest and made sure Kyle was ready before they barged inside their possible death.

Kyle inhaled, half holding his breath this time as he rubbed some sleepiness out of his eyes. He had to do this. If there was supplies in there he had to get it one way or another. For the team. He equipped his own gun, following behind his friend.

_Go in, look around, and get out. _That's what the ginger hoped to do, and though he knew something bad was bound to happen, he kept at least a small hint of hope deep down. He pressed the back of his head against the hot wall for a second, before shifting off and looking to Stan once more for reassurance.

They both looked like shit and Kyle knew it. They hadn't drank anything in a while, and they hadn't eaten in longer. The red head pulled himself from his thoughts, squinting slightly in the sun as he made a move around the corner, towards the door.

Reaching out for the door knob, the raven took a gulp and slowly tried to wiggle it around to see if hopefully it would be open.

_Click, Click._

No dice. It was locked and it seemed that he would have to use force. Letting go and taking a quick step back he hopped around on both feet and shook his body, getting ready for a whooping against his already tired muscles. Inhaling and exhaling he looked at the door dead on and lifted his right leg up, positioning it for a pounding kick. Using the little bit of proper strength he had he picked his foot up and slammed it down, knowing that a worn down door wouldn't take much to knock down.

With a single kick the door bursted open and let dust float around making the raven cough and sway his hand. So far so good but he didn't like the fact he had done that. What ever was inside now knew they were here. Frowning he grabbed his flashlight from his hip and stepped quietly inside, eyes darting around to make sure it really was safe.

"_Kyle you take the left and I'll take the right.._" Stan whispered low enough for the red head to hear. "_But for the love of God, please watch your back.._" he continued.

Kyle nodded, grabbing his own flashlight hooked to his near empty backpack. He clicked it on, shining it towards the left as he moved further inside. The ginger double checked to make sure his gun was loaded, before glancing back at his friend.

"_Right back at'cha._" He replied, turning once more towards the left and starting towards the darkness. He was thankful for the shade, thankful that he could cool down at least a little bit as they painted targets on themselves.

But it was more than a little dusty here, and ridiculously dry. He held back a couple coughs as he walked, swallowing dryly as he checked around. He was sure to check in little nooks where something could be hiding, and glanced back every now and again.

Kyle could feel his heart skip a beat every time he looked in a new direction, keeping both his gun and his guard up.

Sidestepping as a few boxes where randomly laid down he finally reached the end of the right side but made sure he didn't miss a single blind spot. He didn't want to fuck up like last time. He still couldn't forgive himself after that raging, undead freak gripped Kenny from his arms and tried to bite him. Luckily he chopped away at its neck before his blond friend could suffer any damage. If only he had just slowed down a bit.

Leaning down and squatting near an unopened box, the raven took out his army knife, that his dad gave him, and slit it open. With gleaming eyes he nearly could feel himself cry. If only he had enough body fluids to cry. Reaching inside he pulled out three cans of food, four bags of dried fruits and a pack of bandages. Slightly sad that there was no water he felt relieved that he at least found something to bring back. Placing his new found treasure inside his dirty, old army back pack he quickly placed it back against his shoulder and strapped it on tightly. He didn't plan on letting these babies go easily.

Relaxing slightly Stan flashed his light towards Kyle's direction and flickered it on and off in a quick patter, hoping his best friend would catch on.

Kyle perked up a bit at the flickering, green eyes darting towards Stan. He gave a kick at a box, and after dubbing it empty he shined his flash light right back, turning it off and on just twice as acknowledgment before giving one last scan on his side and heading back over to the exit.

He rubbed his eyes again as he walked, losing the battle against the dust as he coughed a couple times. He still muffled it with his sleeve, just to be safe. The red head didn't have any plans on attracting any unwanted attention today. He was almost to the door, when he felt his foot hit something hard, and toppled over before he could realize what was happening.

He let out a short shout as he hit the ground, eyes darting to whatever he tripped over. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what it was. A large box. And not just a box, it had something hard enough in it that could cause Kyle to trip and fall right on his ass thanks to it.

_Real smooth. _

He quickly grabbed his flashlight and gun from the ground, pulling out a pair of scissors he snagged from his parents house when he had to run. He didn't have enough time to look around for anything more than that, but at least it was something. He buried the blade in the tape, enthusiastically tearing open the box.

Canned food. A lot of canned food. He took a quick inventory and confirmed that it was mostly beans and fruit. He stuffed his things into his bag, standing and heaving up the heavy box. He was practically out of any upper arm strength, but he had to get this back to their small group.

Kyle mentally kicked himself for not noticing the box before, but didn't even speak as he shuffled towards the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, setting the box down in front of the door.

Hearing Kyle's shout sank the raven's heart through his stomach and cause his skin to turn pale from the many possibilities that ran through his head. Gritting his teeth and pushing himself past multiple furniture, he raced against time to see his best friend.

_Please not again! Please i beg you! I can't lose him! He- _Stan stopped his thought as he saw the ginger placing things into his bag and headed towards the door with a large box. Letting out a needed breath he felt himself softly laugh, trembling as the thoughts he originally had washed away with his fear.

Of course it was something this dumb that cause that r-tard to yell out loud. Happy that it wasn't the undead he bit his lip, trying to relax and calming himself a bit more. Shaking his head Stan walked up to Kyle and punched him square in the shoulder, his expression that of a scolding mother.

"_You idiot! you scared the living shit out of me! I thought something bad happened!_" He hissed as he continued. "_What was in that box that made you sound like a freaking girl, r-tard?_" His eyebrow arched as he watched him with questioning eyes.

Kyle forced a halfhearted smile at his friend, speaking as he rubbed his shoulder. "_First, I did not sound like a girl. Second, I stubbed my freaking toe on this box._" The red head kicked at the box a bit. "_And it hurt like hell because..._"

He trailed off as he shifted down and pulled back the flaps of said box. He coughed a bit, bending the flaps to keep them open. He glanced back up at Stan, pulling out one of the cans and holding it up towards him.

"_They're all full, the box was unopened._" He gave a genuine smile. "_I haven't seen this much food in one place in ages, Stan_."

Growing a wicked grin Stan kneeled next to his partner and rumbled through the things inside, gazing in almost disbelief. Had he really found this much food? Was it seriously possible that in 6 years this has not been touched? It didnt matter. They got what they came for and it was time to leave. He didn't want to stay any longer than they already were. Being the more stronger and fit out of the two, the raven bent himself and with a small grunt picked up the box and made his way past the door.

Waiting for him outside was a burning sun, its rays mercilessly trying to devour anything in its path. Licking his dry and chapped lips Stan continued on his way but stopped before going any further. He looked back at his tired out mate and simply smiled.

"_You coming, babe?_" He snickered.

With the two, being like this was perfectly normal. They had created a special bond that made nothing awkward or out of place. They could sleep together or cuddle and no one would find it gay. The world was coming to an end. Friendship like this was pleasant to see amongst the sea of pain.

Kyle glanced back at Stan over his shoulder, giving a short nod and shining the flashlight around inside the building, just to double check, before he stepped outside and pulled the door shut. The red head yawned, walking over to catch up with the other. His feet were dragging at this point as he walked and stretched his arms.

"_I'm exhausted, dude._" The ginger muttered, adjusting his bag on his shoulders and looking around. He knew Stan knew he was exhausted, but the constant silence that had a firm grip on their group was getting under the boy's skin, unnerving him. He felt like he was going to lose it if he didn't say something.

His whole life, or at least before this whole outbreak thing happened, Kyle hardly knew when to shut up. He always found something to say, but now he was just at a loss of words for everything. Everything there was to complain about he had gotten used to, everything he usually yelled at people about had started dying away. And to be completely honest, he missed it.

As the two teens walked towards their headquarters, Stan couldn't help but notice how hard Kyle was trying to make conversation. Making a worried expression he finally cleared his throat and asked a question he himself had asked in his mind.

"_So..Kyle.. H-has anyone in the group caught your interest?_" The raven asked teasingly.

With all these blood wrenched fights and constant fear running amuck, people around really didn't have time to linger in romance. It was either be eaten or fight. Not even the kids could develop in their childhood. They as well had nothing in their mind but "_Will I make it another day?_" or "_Have my parents come back?_" It was sad honestly. Stan didn't like it when Ike screamed in his sleep or asked for more ammunition. It made his skin crawl and heart sink to see the small pre-teen already ready to kill someone. He just wanted everything to go back. Have that stupid, cold, little town back.

Kyle blinked, glancing over at his friend. He could tell he was trying too, and although he thought the question was completely stupid, he decided answering would be the best route. Something as casual as this... who knows, maybe it'd take their mind off of the hell that they currently called earth.

"_I don't know dude, like romantically?_" He questioned, running his fingers through his red hair, "_I don't really pay attention to feelings all too much anymore_."

It was an honest answer. If he was romantically interested in anyone, he had absolutely no idea. He never really found the time to think about it. While he was lying awake at night, the only thing he really thought about was their future. What it would be like, how long they'd survive. He had a whole movie played out in his head about it.

Nodding Stan simply smiled and continued his slow pace, feet nearly dragging behind. He once asked himself that question too. Did he have someone in mind? The answer was simple. Of course he did. But it was just not meant to be. Wendy was long gone with another group of people. They thought it was best to move along to another town instead of remaining here. Like always, Randy found a reason to remain in this dump. As he once said "_This is our roots. We have our heart here!_" That was complete bullshit because he knew perfectly well everyone wanted to leave but in fear of the unknown they remained in place.

"_Hey. If I'm not mistaken, Bebe had her eye you. She keeps smiling and blushing every time you talk to her. Why not let her in into your bed?_" Stan laughed as he watched the Jew with a grin. He knew that out of the four, Kyle was still the most innocent. Last time he mentioned anything with sex his face blew up in multiple shades of red and walked away. Then again. That was 4 years ago. Maybe he was more down with it now.

Kyle tried to hide the blush on his face from Stan's statement. _Into my bed? Impossible. Why would anyone want to be in my bed that way…_ The Jew thought to himself. He had no time for that. Besides. He wasn't the best looking guy around. The last thing he would be wanted for would be sex.

Arriving at their destination Stan halted and looked up, the sky had mixed into a colorful dance of orange and pinks followed by purple. What a nice sky. It reminded him of the time he sat at Stark's Pond and watched the clouds passed by. A simpler time. Shaking away the thought he put down the heavy box and reached behind for his beaten up walkie-talkie. Pressing on to it he took a small breath and..

_**KRAAWGH!**_


End file.
